omerta_city_of_gangstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Gang
Overview Your gang consists of up to 6 henchmen, with the current members and their status shown in the Gang Bar at the bottom of the screen. Double clicking a gang member will Examine them, detailing their Perks, Talents, Bio, etc. Gang Size The number of members you can have in your gang depends on the game mode. In the campaign, you start off with just The Boss but as you progress you'll be given additional slots to add more members, up to a total of 6. In all other gameplay modes, all 6 slots are always available. Hiring Henchmen If you have a free slot you can hire any of the available henchmen in to that slot; double click the slot then choose who you want to hire. If you don't have a free slot, you can fire a henchman to free one up. Hired henchmen will automatically assume the same level as the rest of your gang and be given default perks if necessary... which you might want to customise. Daily Salary Every morning at sunrise you'll have to pay the salaries of your gang members. Each henchman has a different salary which can be seen on their details screen. When starting a game, it's a good idea to limit the number of gang members and choose low salary henchmen to keep costs down. If you can't pay their salary for a few consecutive days, they might lose their most recent perks and you'll have to re-add them. There are two characters who work for free: The Boss and, for some unknown reason, Mikito Mori. Status Indicators There are several status indicators that can appear next to gang members: * Car Tire: The henchman has a car, allowing them to get certain jobs done faster or safer. * Plaster: The henchman has a persistent wound, which can be healed more quickly if you have a clinic. Double click their picture for more information on the wound. * Padlock: The henchman is busy with a Job, Action or Task. Hover over their picture to see what they are doing. * Yellow Arrow: The henchman has levelled up and can be given new perks. Jailed Henchmen If you fail a combat mission, one or more of your henchmen will end up in jail. When this is the case, you'll see bars over the henchman's photo. Note: Before trying to free them, it's worth waiting for any persistent wounds to heal! Task Status When henchmen complete whatever work you've assigned them, their photo will be replaced by one of three indicators: * Green Tick/Check – The work is done; click the indicator to collect the rewards (your purchased resources, etc). * Yellow Exclamation – There's been complications; click the indicator to deal with them (might result in a combat mission, or additional choices need making, etc). * Red Cross – They failed; this is rare and usually only happens when the car they were trying to steal drives off before they got to it.